


Exceeds Expectations [Podfic]

by such_heights



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, IPRE, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Siblings, University, brief lup/omc and taako/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: "Wizards? Don’t get tossed out on the side of the road. We become wizards and we’re set for life!”





	Exceeds Expectations [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exceeds Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725992) by [Currentlyonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currentlyonfire/pseuds/Currentlyonfire). 



[Download zipped mp3 here. ](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0134.zip)


End file.
